


save me from the shadows and ghosts

by ideare



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for A Hold on Me.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	save me from the shadows and ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hold On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107861) by [ilcocoabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean). 



  
**character image**  


**banners**  
  
  


**scene images**  
  
[](http://i.imgur.com/7X7U1rC.png)

**fanmix**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/XfhNNWr.png) [ ](http://i.imgur.com/cueYxP1.png)

>   
>  ** [save me from the shadows and ghosts](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/42sHNbvG0bnaKUIe19gkdW) **
> 
> **i. «mercy» muse**  
>  _help me, i've fallen on the inside_  
>  i try to change the game,  
>  i try to infiltrate but now i'm losing 
> 
> **ii. «breakdown» jack johnson**  
>  _but you can't stop nothing_  
>  if you got no control  
>  of the thoughts in your mind  
>  that you kept in, you know 
> 
> **iii. «i promise» stacie orrico**  
>  _will i always be there for you_  
>  when you need someone?  
>  will i be that one you need?  
>  will i do all my best to, to protect you? 
> 
> **iv. «in the places between» of verona**  
>  _in the places between what we say, what we mean_  
>  that's where, where you will find me  
>  in the seconds between our thoughts  & our dreams  
>  that's where, where you will find me 
> 
> **v. «doubt» twenty one pilots**  
>  _hope you haven't left without me,  
>  hope you haven't left without me, please.  
>  don't forget about me, don't forget about me_  
> 


End file.
